freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Edwin
Jessica Edwin was a Buster and former Chevalier Pandora, who had been assigned to Operation Cat Killer. Background During her fourth year at Genetics, Jessica successfully plotted the murder of her parents after a heated inheritance battle. She orchestrated a car accident which killed them, but she survived due to her enhanced Pandora body. She then planned to kill her brother to receive the full inheritance, but her scheme was discovered and stopped. She was sentenced to 350 years in New Alcatraz on two accounts of first degree murder before she was "transferred" into Radox Phantomheim's care. Appearance Jessica has long, periwinkle colored hair reaching all the way down her back. Her eyes are lavender and very snake-like, and she seems to wear heavy eye-liner. She has a rather slender physique, which starkly contrasts with her ungodly strength. Her Busters uniform consists of a two-toned dark blue bodysuit, which reveals most of her torso and cleavage. A portion of the uniform is cut out of the back, exposing her Plasma Stigmata. Like the other Busters, she has armored gloves and boots. Personality Jessica is shown to be a very devious and cold-hearted individual, capable of killing her own family members without remorse. She is a silent killer, being the least emotional and talkative of her group. Which leads to a scarceness of information about her personality. However, it is evident that she is an avaricious woman considering her past motives that led her to be imprisoned. Freezing Busters Arc Jessica is first seen training in a training facility along with the other Busters getting ready for the "Cat Killer" operation. She is later seen in the submarine with the other Busters. She and the other busters then get out of the submarine and go from the submarine to the island, that Gengo Aoi was currently on. She and the other Busters are then seen standing on the island as she Isabella Lucas, watch as Petty Layner and Sawatari Isuzu are about to fight. Jessica is then seen standing over Sawatari's beaten body. After Sawatari recovers, the four women raid the base, killing Pandora and Limiter in their path until they burst through a wall on the dinner party, ready to combat the West Genetics Pandora. Jessica remains silent as Petty is attacked and when neutralizing Freezing from two Limiters. When Petty and Sawatari move deeper into the base, Jessica stays with Isabella to continue fighting. She watches West Genetics' best student, Ticy Phenyl combat Isabella and intervenes off-screen. Panels later, Jessica has brutalized Ticy and lifts her by her head, not a single scratch on the Buster's slender body. Ticy breaks free and Jessica performs a Tempest Turn to dodge The Hitman's attack. Ticy tries to rampage her, but Jessica dodges each time, using another Tempest Turn to cut the teenager's body. Ticy then uses new her transcendent abilities and engages Jessica and Isabella. It first seems that both women cannot land a hit against Ticy's Illusion Turn, but Jessica perfectly predicts Ticy's movements, realizing she always performs an Illusion Turn to get behind her opponents, and jabs her face with her elbow. She proceeds to take her out of the fight by cutting off her arms with two slashes from her small knives. A few moments later, an unknown Limiter rushed towards the fallen Pandora. Jessica watched as her partner blew off his leg, then taunted her fallen foes as she began to disrobe. As Isabella straddled the prone youth's waist, Jessica kept her foot on Ticy's head, threatening to crush it if anyone interfered with them. She saw the Limiter being obstinate with Isabella, so she stomped on Ticy's head until he conceded to their demands. Suddenly, one of the Pandora's charged up and streaked towards Isabella at nigh unreadable speed, narrowing missing her head. The assailant quickly recovered, but Isabella was quicker and blasted her hands off with her whip-like cannon shots. Another foolish Limiter rushed to the scene, and Jessica watched as Isabella fired a particle beam at the newcomer, which resulted in a powerful explosion. Though when the smoke cleared, the stoic Buster was shocked to have seen her partner's attack was stopped with one hand, courtesy of a very buxom blonde woman. The newcomer ignored Isabella's taunts, and manifested two cannons of her own. She fired upon the Busters, who immediately scattered in response. They looked back, and saw one of her shots had blown a hole in the building behind them. The blonde woman then dispelled her weapons, and unleashed an otherworldly energy over the area. The Busters were shocked when they saw their enemy's severed limbs restored, and their injuries were healed. However, the Busters weren't granted the same boon, which incensed Jessica's partner to no end. Isabella declared it was time to get serious, so Jessica responded by deploying a powerful Anti-Freezing fieldFreezing Manga Ch.165, courtesy of the Plasma Stigmata their benefactor had granted them. Her Anti-Freezing immobilized everyone before them, including the superhuman stranger who'd assailed them earlier. Jessica kept her field strong and watched as Isabella stepped past their lesser opponents and blasted Cassandra in her face. Cassandra emerged unscathed and assumed her combat attire as she regressed into an N3 Nova. Cassandra activates her own Freezing field to overpower Jessica's. Jessica had to intensify her field to allow Isabella to blast Cassandra, but Isabella's attack was fruitless and she lost her arm in a massive Particle Cannon attack from the N3 Nova. 13th Nova Clash After Cassandra summons five Type-Pandora Nova, she releases an immense Omnidirectional Freezing field that quickly Novalizes Jessica. As her body is consumed by and transformed into Stigmatic material, Jessica is "welcomed" by the N3 Nova. As Jessica's Novalization gets worse, Isabella realizes her fellow Buster cannot be saved and flees, leaving Jessica to her fate. Jessica's current fate is unknown, but she is presumed to have died from Stigmata corrosion. Abilities Overview *As a member of the "Failure List," Jessica is a remarkably powerful Pandora who has almost a 120% compatibility rate with her Stigmata. *For her assignment against Gengo Aoi, Jessica has been equipped with seven Plasma Stigmata that makes her immune to normal Freezing and gives her powerful Plasma Textures. *Jessica is very quick, able to dodge attacks and counter-attack effectively without delay and without any openings. *She is highly perceptive in combat and can read her opponent's attack patterns and movements, which allowed her to overcome the once unbeatable Illusion Turn with a single elbow strike. *With her abilities, Jessica was able to defeat a Transcendent Ticy Phenyl with minimal effort. Plasma Weapon *Jessica's Plasma Weapon takes the form of two small knives. Her fighting style is swift and ruthless while maximizing the efficiency of her small weapons. She is silent and calm as she attacks. High-End Skills *She possesses the rare ability to quickly alternate between Tempest Turn and Accel Turn. Anti-Freezing *Jessica is able to release an Anti-Freezing field, strong enough to force a Legendary Pandora to the ground. Relationships Allies Radox Phantomheim The former commander of Chevalier brought Jessica and the four Busters together for the task of eliminating Gengo Aoi. Gallery Jessica.png Trivia *Jessica is the only Buster who did not recieve a Volume cover. References Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character Category:Female Category:Deceased